remmizationfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Chronicles Fragment (Draft): Battle of City X
Non-Force Users vs Vesmir Lord Vesmir stood above the corpses of countless soldiers and a few Sith Lords. Three men stood in his path. Smoke reached to the skies from the abandoned prototype project that would later be replaced by Section X. Labs, armories, medical bays, and meeting rooms scattered the area, many of them destroyed. This location was now under the ownership of the League of Shadows... and it had just been invaded. Legions of troopers in black uniforms with blue emblems on their helmets stormed each building, searching for more victims. A large battle had just taken place, the dead Sith Lords all being members of the League of Shadows. As Erebus troops scoured the area, the self-proclaimed Barian King signaled them to push further through the city. He would deal with these guards himself... "Ah, the League's favorite bounty hunters... what is this!?" The leader of Erebus asked, distaste in his words. "Are the lords of the League of Shadows so unable that they'd hide away in caves when faced with a challenge!?" He was stepping toward the three men - Dentface, Reklawc, and Goldlock. "Tell your leaders to get out here and take me on themselves... not send henchmen to do their work!" "I'm afraid we can't do that, bud." Reklawc declared, taking his pistols from his holster and pointing them toward Vesmir. He activated his cylinders, producing orange energy. Dentface did the same as "The Lock" stepped forward and prepared his blaster and his shields. "We're not backing down... kill us or not, our leaders will be long gone before you defeat us." Goldlock said, aiming his gun at the Barian, who looked infuriated. "COWARDS!" Vesmir spat as he yelled, igniting his saber and spinning it around with one hand as a boast, "I'll take quick care of you powerless rodents..." he threw his saber at the group, where it was dodged by the two mercenaries before it hit Goldlock in the side - his armor absorbed the damage. The three hunters coordinated their attacks through communicators in their helmets (and hat). "Kink 'em up!!!" Dentface ordered as the hunters blasted lasers at Vesmir, who simply spun his lightsaber around wildly, acrobatically flipping to show off for no reason as he deflected all of the bolts. Eventually, he got carried away and one burnt his leg, disrupting his rhythm. "AAAAERGH!" He let out a disturbing noise as he stepped back to enter a defensive stance. "Now!" Reklawc shouted, ordering an attack. Dentface's rockets and Goldlock's jetpack sent them into the air as the fancy-hatted mercenary rested his pistols in their pouches. As The Lock sent shoulder-cannon missiles toward Vesmir, Reklawc threw a handful of grenades in the Barian Lord's direction. Dentface fired two missiles from launchers in his gauntlets as he yelled, "MMMM!" "Dent, take your mental medication!" Reklawc shouted. "Nah." Dent replied as the area in front of them was unseeable due to smoke and flames. "Did we stop 'em?" Goldlock asked. There was a brief pause. "Nope." Vesmir said with a smile as he held onto two of Dent's rockets. He had teleported. He sent electricity into Dent's suit, sending him downward. The mercenary spazzed out, throwing Vesmir onto the ground as he crashed into the flaming dirt. Vesmir stood, immediately launching a one-handed streak of lightning at Reklawc, sending him back. He tried the same attack against Goldlock, but his shields absorbed the energy. "Nope." Goldlock fired a flamethrower at his attacker. He was surpsied to see that Vesmir was gone when the flames subsibed. He realized what had happened... but it was too late. Vesmir slashed at him from behind with his saber before kicking him to the ground. "Pitiful." Vesmir insulted. He then summoned his most powerful ability - Molecularization. Using a massive amount of Force energy, he manipulated the energy within Goldlock... he aimed to burn him from the inside out, ignoring all of his armorings and shields. Dentface and Reklawc sought to defend their ally - they fired countless blaster bolts at Vesmir, who managed to ignite his saberstaff and block the shots. The Barian Lord laughed, beginning to obliterate the powertech. However, a mechanical then flung itself into Vesmir's sides. Instantly, Vesmir ceased his attack. He looked behind himself to find Nasch, Mizael's ally and Darth Goldvanius' bodyguard, pointing arm at him. Vesmir promptly ripped the device from his flesh and threw it aside. "What foolery is this!?" "Anti-Force serum," Said the robotic voice of Nasch, "courtesy of Agent Thross. It's decreasing your Force sensitivity." who proceed to grab two blasters. Both of them had green energy cylinders attached to them. Just when Vesmir prepared to block an attack, Nasch turned shot them aside - at Goldlock and Reklawc. They weren't blaster bolts, they were medpacs. The two hunters used their medpacs before Dentface rocket-charged at Vesmir... he had repaired his suit. "KIIIIIINK!" The mercenary shouted, tackling Vesmir off of his feet. It took the Barian a great deal of effort, but he teleported away. "I don't need the Force to beat you." Vesmir growled. "Says the one who just teleported away..." Reklawc said. "SHUT UP!" Vesmir was very frustrated by the fact that he was being beaten by non-Force users. He threw his saber at Reklawc in rage, but Goldlock jet boosted forward to catch it in mid air. He could attempt an attack like this due to his armor being able to resist minor lightsaber strikes. Vesmir called his weapon back to him, but not before Goldlock launched an explosive dart onto it. Panicking, the horned murderer used what little of the Force he could summon to separate his double-bladed saber into two parts, leaving one to the side while he returned the remaining one to his hand. The other half of it exploded in mid air... Goldlock then suddenly flew at the Barian Lord through the cloud of smoke, knocking him to the ground. Vesmir recovered. "What, not so tough without the magic, huh?" Goldlock taunted before blowing more flames at Vesmir, who simply stepped back and rested his saber back on his belt. Goldlock's implants notified him of this, and he predicted what was about to happen. He turned around, encountering Vesmir as he teleported behind him. The leader of Erebus was met with a swift punch to the face by the metal gloves worn by Goldlock. The powertech prepared for another punch, but Vesmir countered. However, Goldlock's cybernetics informed him of muscle movement in Vesmir's left leg. As he prepared to adjust his footing, Goldlock swiftly shot forward his own leg, kicking his opponent in the knee. This caused Vesmir to stumble forward, resulting in a prime opportunity for another blow. After two more shots to the chest, Vesmir panicked and teleported away. Again, Goldlock saw this coming and shot a missile at Vesmir's position. The Barian was barely able to dodge this, his capabilites extremely hampered. "Fuuuck yoou." Vesmir spat again. Goldlock wasted no time, though. He launched a grappling hook at Vesmir and then proceeded to real him in. Vesmir attacked, his clawed gloves breaking some of Goldlock's armor. However, the powertech continued to predict the Barian Lord's movements, grabbing his hand and sending it into his own face. Vesmir had just scarred himself. "AAAAAEORUEHHERUEGH!" he made many strange noises. "Back at you, you son of a senator!" The Lock punched Vesmir in the gut, the jaw, then the face again. Vesmir then realized he couldn't hope to beat this enemy in a physical battle. He summoned as much Force energy as he could to blast a mental attack against Goldlock. With his mind clouded, the bountyhunter was unable to fight back as Vesmir desperately attempted to damage his helmet. However, even his claws could not break the armor. Goldlock managed a right cross, but Vesmir dodged, then kicked him aside. Suddenly, Dent flew in on his rockets. He tackled Vesmir, punching him repeatedly. "KINK! KINK! KINK! KINK!" The mercenary continue to beat down on Vesmir, who then strained his power to blast more lightning into Dent, causing him to spaz out once more. "Shoot the damned bastard down!" Nasch exclaimed. Now that their allies were out of the skirmish, he and Reklawc blasted a barrage of shots at Vesmir, who managed to ignite his saber, deflecting some hits. However, when Dent joined in, he started getting hit. He threw his saber and ducked, desperately trying to conserve Force. The saber injured Reklawc and then impaled itself into Nasch's leg. The saber promptly returned to Vesmir as the mercenary tried to repair his robotics. Vesmir stood up, managing to defend himself from two streams of blasters. However, Goldlock managed to press a switch on his helmet and order a voice command. "Autopilot!" the powertech commanded as his suit began to operate independently. "Attack Vesmir... he's weak against a physical melee..." he stuttered, barely able to speak as Vesmir's mind curse still had an affect on him. The suit awkwardly charged at Vesmir, who was caught off guard by the blunt move. The suit attempted an attack, but the Barian Lord took advantage of the mercenaries ceasing their firing to use his saber to ward off his attacker. He swiftly ran behind Goldlock and pressed a switch on his jetpack which sent him flying into the air. The hunters resumed firing. "System!" Goldlock addressed his suit. "Ignore that physical command!" He ordered. The jetpack completely disabled itself, causing him to fall downward. "But don't kill me!" he ordered as the jetpack began hovering. "You can't stop me, worms!" Vesmir shouted, facing only two opponents now, one of them being injured. Vesmir deflected bolts at Reklawc, injuring him further. "Ehehehehehehe," As he was about to defeat Dent, Nasch made a desperate move. "I LOST ME LEG AS I LOST ME TEMPER!" he exclaimed, removing his cybernetic leg and activating his jetpack to fly him into the air as he shot missiles at Vesmir, knocking the Barian Lord off of his feet and nearly burning his arm off. Vesmir teleported behind Reklawc, impaling him with his claws. Feeding off of his own rage and Reklawc's pain, the leader of Erebus managed to conjure enough energy to activate his Barian abilities. He manipulated the energies within himself, temporarily becoming like a Force Ghost. Dent tried to shoot him, but the bolts went through Vesmir's figure. He then cleansed himself of all foreign materials, removing the serum from himself, laughing as he did it. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that this also removed all of his clothes (except his crown)... "Uh..." the evil lord seemed speechless. So did Dent, but he changed that when he said, "KINK!" and began shooting more lasers. Vesmir promptly produced more clothes and resumed his attack, channeling his full power now. He disarmed Dent with lightning, then realized that Goldlock had recuperated. Unwilling to deal with that again, he saw an Erebus assassin approaching and teleported away, searching for the Force-using members of the League. As the hunters began chasing after him, a bomb landed in front of them that exploded immediately. This injured Dent. Reklawc was being healed by a one-legged Nasch when Goldlock saw their attacker... the Winter Soldier. As the hunters prepared for imminent doom, they realized that the League had receieved an unlikely ally when a vibroknife was thrown into the Winter Solder's leg. The Soldier turned to his right to address his opponent. "Whoo he hah... HOO he hah..." the operative laughed, twirling another blade in his hand. "And I thought MY hair was long."